Oh How She Wished
by dreamlily
Summary: All Madoka wanted was a little recognition, whats going on here? MadokaX? R&R, no flames please!
1. All alone

Oh How She Wished:

_Sorry to anyone I was messaging, I exceeded the days limit O.O..._

Madoka sighed, cerulean eyes trailing back and forth between a Bey she was currently working on, and the small TV screen in her basement.

She was feeling rather sorry for herself, using the background noise from her television to feel less alone.

All of her friends were either out Beyblading or eating at the moment, leaving the Bey-pitt sullenly empty.

Sighing she felt herself slowly starting to nod off, nearly hitting her head on the wooden desk in front of her.

This was becoming a normal occurrence lately.

If she wasn't deserted for the day, she was busy being tugged every which way to help people with their problems.

Like fixing Kenta's bey, or making Ginga hamburgers.

"Just once I wouldn't mind a little recognition..." Madoka mumbled as she rested her head for a moment, and drifted off to sleep.

Yawning Madoka rubbed her eyes and promptly sat up. How long had she fallen asleep for?

She didn't have the time to check, for when she turned her head, she came face to face with an array of the Beyblade cast, all holding out roses in front of them.

"What did I miss?" She whispered eyes growing wide. Something was seriously wrong.

_Sorry that was short, it was just a quick intro. This story will be MadokaXanyone you desire per chapter. Thanks for reading!~lily_


	2. Let the mayhem begin!

Oh How She Wished: Let the mayhem begin!

Madoka yawned and went into her kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Her internal clock was telling herself that it had to be morning, and this was just about as much as she could handle.

After only taking a small sip she heard a voice coo from behind her, "Would you like a side order of this?"

Almost choking on the blackened liquid, she placed her mug on the counter and leaned over coughing.

"What?" She finally managed to spurt out, staring red faced at a very shirtless Chao Xin.

"No fair!" Masamune cried, sprinting into the kitchen. He began pulling his hoodie off, in which everyone promptly screamed, "No!"

"Can any of you please explain what's going on here?" Madoka sighed, scanning the faces across the room.

"We love you Madoka... and your burgers. But mostly you." Ginga smiled, and began rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

"Eh...heh." Madoka exclaimed, sweat drop forming on her forehead.

"Who do you like?" Kenta called out, causing a spur of animosity between the Beyblade males.

Madoka watched stunned, as everyone around her began to yell wildly, and even start to get rowdy.

Her last straw was when someone pushed another into the table and knocked over a photo frame, cracking the glass plating on it indefinitely.

"STOP IT!" She yelled loudly, causing everyone to freeze from what they were doing and listen.

Madoka blinked her eyes in surprise. Now that was a power she didn't quite mind having, but she was still unsure of what was going on.

Being the logical thinker that she was, Madoka came up with a quick solution to get everyone off of each others throats.

"So... you all want to be with me?" She questioned, feeling a light blush cross her face. She wasn't use to all the attention.

After all she wasn't a blader, and in her mind she didn't see herself as very attractive. So why her of all people...

"Yes!' They all cried, flashing puppy eyes. Well, with the exception of Masamune who had gotten his hoodie stuck around his head, unable to pull it off over his hair. His reply was more of a muffle.

"Well then." Madoka coughed, placing her hands on her hips to try and disguise the awkwardness she felt.

"Then each day I''ll go on a date with a different guy. After that I'll decide who I like the best." She declared, making air quotations at the end.

In reality, she predicted by then she'd be able to find a cure to fix whatever was ailing these poor men. And if not... well she'd figure it out when the time came.

The swarming mass in her living room seemed to agree, nodding softly.

"But there's only one thing..." Madoka started, folding her arms.

"Yes?" Ginga chirped happily as the rest of the males swayed with hearts in their eyes.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled, throwing her arms down as a checkered angry sign appeared over her head.

Everyone yelped and began to scramble, crawling out of her house like a bunch of cockroaches that just had a light shined on them.

Madoka groaned, ignoring the mess they had left behind and went straight over to the photo frame lying on the floor.

Carefully she picked it up, as to not cut herself on the glass shards, and gazed upon the image.

"Sorry dad..." Madoka murmured, soft tears welling up in her eyes. She placed it down gently on top of her table before turning her attention to the only other person in the room.

"Do you want to be first Masamune?" She sighed, shaking her head at the sight of him.

He was lying on the floor, still trapped in his hoodie. He clearly had smashed into a wall, as could be told by the indentation he left behind.

Masamune mumbled something she couldn't quite here, so she came over and helped him sit up, pulling his hoodie back down.

"What were you trying to say?" She asked with concern, hoping that he hadn't gotten hurt.

"Numbah one!" He grinned goofily, clearly excited over the fact that he'd be going before anyone else.

Madoka groaned, half regretting her decision as she pulled him to his feet. "Let's just get this over with."

_And there you have it! Masamune will be Madoka's first "suitor", and it will continue from there. Thanks for reading!~lily_


End file.
